


Boredom

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When Sherlock get's bored, John helps by taking him on a nice walk to settle things down





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a prompt.
> 
> Sherlock, preparing to shoot the wall: Bored!  
> John, holding out his hand for the gun: Is that what it's called?  
> Sherlock, handing the gun over with a sigh: No  
> John, unloading the gun and locking it up: What's it called?  
> Sherlock: An anxiety attack  
> John: RIght and what shall we do about that?  
> Sherlock: A walk?  
> John: Okay  
> Sherlock: Okay

Sherlock and John are sitting on the couch, Sherlock is reading a book while John is clicking away on his laptop. All of the sudden, Sherlock sighs and throws the book aside before getting up.  
“Is everything okay, Sherlock.”  
“No, I’m bored!”  
Sherlock takes out the gun that is in the drawer in the kitchen, and prepares to shoot the wall. John gets up and walks over to Sherlock, holding his hand for the gun.  
“Is that what it’s called?”  
Sherlock hands the gun over with a sigh.  
“No.”  
John unloads the gun and puts it away.  
“What is it called, Sherlock?”  
“An anxiety attack.”  
“Right and what shall we do about that?”  
“A walk?”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”

John and Sherlock grab their coats before walking out of the flat. John stops at a café to order coffees before they continue their walk, they walk until they reach the park. They walk through the park, enjoying the view and slightly cooler weather. Sherlock spots a bench and pulls John to it, they both sit down and drink their coffees. After they have finished their coffees, they get up off the bench.  
“Feel any better, Sherlock?”  
“Much better, thank you John.”  
“Do you want to go back to the flat?”  
Sherlock nods before turning on his heels and starting to walk back to the flat. John catches up with him.  
“Do walks help your anxiety attacks?”  
“Yes, they do. They help me relax.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Yes, I suppose.”  
Sherlock and John walk back to the flat in silence.

Once they get back to the flat, Sherlock walks into the kitchen to make some tea. Sherlock makes the tea before bringing it into the living room and handing a cup to John.  
“Thanks.”  
Sherlock sits down in his chair.  
“Thanks, John.”  
“What for?”  
“For being there for me when I need you the most.”  
“Don’t mention it, Sherlock. It’s what friends do, right? They help each other?”  
“Yes, they do.”  
“Well, there you go.”  
John takes a sip of tea.  
“How do you know how I like my tea?”  
“I have eyes, don’t I?”  
“Yes, you do.”  
John and Sherlock laugh. They both drink their tea before Sherlock goes back to his books and John goes back on his laptop.

The End


End file.
